


The beauty of touch

by DancerChronicles



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Dreams, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: After waking up from a sexual dream about Alfyn, while sharing a bed with him. Therion is given an offer that he can't refuse.





	The beauty of touch

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is just shameless smut tbh. I really don't write smut fics at all so I apologise if it isn't that good ^^;;

_Therion licked his lips as he looked up at the man on top of him. Alfyn smiled warmly at him as he positioned himself between Therion’s legs. The thief’s eyes squeezed shut as he felt Alfyn begin to enter inside him. He could feel the fire in his belly building, as the apothecary moved inside him. Gods he was so good, the intensity was so overwhelming it almost brought tears to Therion’s eyes. He could tell it was good for Alfyn too, hearing his voice telling him how good he felt, how much he liked fucking him. Therion shivered at his words as lowered his hand to grasp at his erection, pumping himself in rhythm to Alfyn’s thrusts. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to last much longer, not at the pace Alfyn was going. He threw his head back with a moan as he spilled into his hands, Alfyn following shortly after._

~

Therions eyes snapped open, there were two things he noticed instantaneously. One he was aroused, he could feel his erection insistent against his nightclothes, two he was straddled on top of Alfyn; whom he had been sharing a bed with because there was only one single room left. Said man was also awake and was blinking up at him, ‘oh… shit.’ Therion shot off the other man in a manner not unlike a startled cat, before he proceeded to hide his face. How could he even look at the apothecary after this? Alfyn probably thought of him as a pervert now. Therion let out a groan, of course this had to happen to him. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Therion? Hey, it’s okay, it’s a perfectly natural thing. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Alfyn said soothingly, rubbing Therion’s back. Therion felt himself slowly relaxing into the touch, another small groan leaving him as his body reacted to Alfyn’s light touch on his back.

Alfyn seemed to notice this as he frowned a little, before biting his lip. “Do you uhh, do you want me to take care of that?” He asked, as Therion turned to look at him with wide eyes. Part of him wanted nothing more than to feel Alfyn’s hands on him, touching every inch of him. The other part told him it was wrong to want that, after all Alfyn was only offering to do it because he was worried about Therion being uncomfortable right? He felt like saying yes to Alfyn’s offer would be taking advantage of him. That wasn’t what he wanted to do at all, Alfyn had to want it just as much as he wanted it. Therion let out a distressed noise before burying his face into Alfyn’s shoulder.

“If you don’t want to Therion, then that’s okay. I don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for. Honestly I was hoping that our first time would be different.” Alfyn admitted, Therion pulled back to look at Alfyn unclear if he heard that right. It couldn’t be that Alfyn wanted him, too right? But there was a certain look in his eyes, and that was enough to tell Therion that it would be reciprocated if he wanted to take up Alfyn’s offer. Therion looked into those brown eyes for a moment, before leaning in and pressing their lips together. He felt Alfyn’s hands wander over his body, as the kiss deepened. Therion pressed himself closer to Alfyn, seating himself into his lap. Needing to be even closer, Alfyn’s hand was sliding under Therion’s nightclothes, touching his skin. Discovering his sensitive spots and by gods was he good with his hands.

“P-please Alfyn I need you…” Therion let out a moan, wanting to feel his hand touching him bringing him down from the heat in his body. He felt Alfyn smile against his lips, before one hand began to slip off Therion’s nightclothes the other hand continuing to wander down his body, brushing against all his sensitive spots. Therion laid back against the pillows, closing his eyes as that hand wrapped around his erection. Thumb running over the sensitive skin, teasing the tip. Therion thrust his hips up into Alfyn’s hand. It felt so good, the intensity of it all just enough to match the dream he’d had. Alfyn’s touch felt just as good as it was in the dream, like he had always imagined it would feel. Alfyn began pumping Therion’s erection, and the thief couldn’t hold back the quiet moans that were escaping him, wanting more, needing more. He could feel the fire in his belly, spread through him as Alfyn’s hand pumped him faster. A loud cry escaped Therion as there was a flash of white, and he spilled into Alfyn’s hand.

Therion slumped down against the pillow as he tried to slow his breathing, his cheeks were flushed, and he was dripping with sweat. He couldn’t help but feel a little bad that Alfyn had only pleasured him, he sat himself up before looking at Alfyn with determination in his eyes. “You too, I want to make it good for you…” He said, there was a smile on Alfyn’s lips as he pressed a gentle kiss on Therion’s forehead. Therion couldn’t hide his own smile as he began to give back the same feeling that Alfyn had given him, driving the apothecary over the edge. Proving he was just as good with his hands as Alfyn was. The feeling between them was strong and beautiful, and it couldn’t have been anymore perfect.


End file.
